pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid". It will be on YouTube on October 12, 2017 ''Cast: *[[Ariel|Ariel]]'-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *Prince Eric-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *[[Flounder|''Flounder]]'-Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle)' *[[Sebastian|Sebastian]]'-Horton (Horton Hears A Who)' *[[Scuttle|Scuttle]]'-Morton (Horton Hears A Who)' *King Triton-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *[[Ursula|''Ursula]]'-Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *Flotsam and Jetsam-Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Grimsby-Balto (Balto)'' *''Carlotta-Jenna (Balto)'' *''Chef Louis-Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Max-Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''Glut the Shark-Shark (Jaws)'' *''Vanessa-Delilah (Krypto the Superdog)'' *''Priest-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Ariel's Sisters-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie, and Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Harold the Seahorse-Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below"-Alleycats (The Aristocats)'' *''Jig Dancing Sailors-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Sailors during Storm-Flik, Princess Atta, Dim, Hopper and the ants (A Bug's Life), Hyenas (The Lion King), and RJ and Vincent (Over the Hedge)'' *''Washerwomen-Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' Scenes: * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 2-Horton's Concert ("Daughters of Chief") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 3-Twilight Sparkle at the Sunken Ship * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 4-Twilight Sparkle Meets Morton * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 5-Nightmare Moon Watches Twilight Sparkle * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 6-"Part of Your World" * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 7-To the Surface * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 8-Storm at the Sea * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 9-Courage is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 10-"Under the Sea" * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 11-Twilight Sparkle's Hidden Treasure * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 12-Nightmare Moon's Lair ("Poor Unforunate Souls") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 13-In Courage's Kingdom * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 14-Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 15-A Tour Of The Kingdom * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 16-"Kiss The Girl" * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 17-Nightmare Moon Takes Charge * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 18-The Wedding Ship * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 19-The Sun Sets * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 20-Nightmare Moon's Wrath * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 21-A Happy Ending * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle part 22-End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (1959) * Horton Hears A Who (2008) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Krypto the Superdog (2005) * Balto (1995) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto lll: Wings of Change (2004) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Flintstones (1960) * The Flintstones: A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones: Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * The Flintstones: I Yabba-Dabba-Do! (1993) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * Jaws (1975) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (1996) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Over the Hedge (2006) Dedicated To: * Cliff Edwards * Donovan Oliver * CoolZDane * Jacob Samra * TheCityMaker * TheFoxPrince11 * MichaelSar12isBack * Strongdrew941 * Baddwing * The Mizfitz * Bambis Ohanna Trivia: * Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic first apperance and Courage from Courage the Cowardly Dog first apperance. Jack meets Twilight Sparkle and Rocky. Trailer: * The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle Trailer Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies